User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/I Couldn't Care Less.
So... liking what you're seeing so far? Any suggestions? Here's my confirmed-to-be-in-here characters which I don't own.*Fantendoverse (the bolded characters means that i have to make them NOT OUT OF CHARACTER) (crossedout means... added)**Unten **Zerita **Netnu **Mioda **Rachel Harel **Sia **PalmMan **Sam **Shiki **Sakeena **Strafe **Iron Mask **PAIN-T **Pesh **Volt **Quartz **Zellen Harley Quimbleson **YE **Smile **Hera & Teun **Leah Needlenam **'Reten' **Obena **Nycho Invalidez **'Bowie the Teddy Bear' **'Kiaden Damuth' **'Doormat' **'Fera' **Bunea **Cardinal **'Lance Doo' **Kiva Glaive **Squav **Doomulus Grime **'Mynis' **Hinata von Brandt **Tucker "Tokage" Palli **'Dr. Sonny Scythe' **Aurora **'Plum' **'Zephon "Black Sun" Koi' **'Elkine "White Moon" Idana' **Voidmato **'Tomelle' **'Muffin' *Not Fantendoverse **Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) **Sandy Mandy (Respect the Pouch) **Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) **Four (Battle for BFDI) **Phantom Cat (Phantom Cat) **Himespetchi (Tamagotchi) **Princess Pulverizer (Princess Pulverizer) **Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) **Beatrix (Slime Rancher) **Miku (Vocaloid) **Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump Arale-chan) **Osomatsu (Osomatsu-San) **Atsuko (Little Witch Academia) **Nomaestro (Pokemon Clover) **Flain (Mixels) **Shantae (Shantae the Half-Genie) **Elsword (Elsword) **Aisha (Elsword) **Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) **Master Chief (Halo) **Wreck it Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) **Bub (Bubble Bobble) **X (Mega Man X) **Zero (Mega Man Zero) **Teo (Drop Wizard) **Penguin (Snow Tale) **Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) **Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) **Snip & Clip (Snip & Clip) **Alice (Balloon Kid?) **Squarangl'r (Numberlemon) **Rectangl'r (???) **Chris the Cat (The Impossible Quiz) **Numberblocks and Alphablocks (Numberblocks and Alphablocks) **Spahk (???) **Duhstort (???) **Amitie (Puyo Puyo) **Aquid (Amazing Battle Creatures) **Vinepup (Amazing Battle Creatures) **SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) Fanon Appearances, Anyone? Isaac, Waluigi, Krystal, Bomberman, etc. Isaac, Waluigi, Krystal, and Bomberman are fighting in, well, Super Smash Flash 2 on their free time. After that, Bomberman wins, and suddenly four letters fly towards them. They're surprised to see that they have been promoted from assistant to SMASHER, as they soon show their intros... being "Isaac throws the battle!", "Waluigi racks up the wins!", "Bomberman blows up the battlefield!", etc. Koopalings Bowser Jr., at a factory which is supposed to replicate Clown Cars for the Koopalings, is shown trying to fix it after it malfunctioned. However, he basically bullies the Koopalings, constantly telling them to speed up and insulting them, somewhat like in the side-story of Inside Story. Selfish nature. Too bad it ends up destroyed, as the Koopalings don't know what to do anymore. Bowser Jr. then shows a letter from the Smash Federations, and says he's going to keep it. The Koopalings soon grab it, and immediately say that it's not going to a Mechakoopa, as their splash screen appears ("The Koopalings do the Bowser!") SackBoy Snake is seen pretty much hiding in the Cardboard Box at Shadow Moses Island, with nobody even realizing him as he smash taunts them for info (if you know what I mean). However, while smash taunting Yoshi, all of the sudden, his Cardboard Box is soon hit by a magnet from nowhere as it reveals Snake. Suddenly, another Snake comes in, which gets Snake all surprised. Turns out, it's just SackBoy, who immediately says that he's probably going to be another PS4 character. SackBoy's splash screen then plays ("SackBoy joins the battle!" at first, until he changes the words to "SackBoy pops it!"). Sprixie Princesses A rather bizarre addition these ones are. Peacefully at the Sprixie Kingdom (yes im not going to stuff in fanfiction stuff), the Sprixie Princesses basically look onwards and outwards, savoring the beauty of the kingdom (all while the whole bowser land is removed). Bluckleberry soon walks towards Grianna, asking why Grianna never even went to Bask Kingdom. Grianna says she doesn't know where it was, which makes Bluckleberry say that there was gonna be a plane. Grianna soon is surprised about this, saying that they may as well just practice rallying before going to the next tournament. Suddenly, a note flies in. Grianna, thinking that it's a late invitation to Bask Kingdom, picks it up, only to realize it's a blank letter from Smash Federations. Turns out, Smash Federations never planned for the Sprixie Princesses to join. Soon, Grianna gather the Sprixie Princesses up, saying that this is their best chance to meet new people around the world. Yezzy is scared of this idea, pointing out the "Smash", being scared of it. However, Grianna says this is the best opportunity to face her fears, as soon Yezzy agrees. Splash screen then plays, saying "The Sprixie Princesses get extra 3D!".